Rose McGowan
Rose Arianna McGowan (born September 5, 1973) is an American actress and singer. She is best known for her role as Paige Matthews in The WB Television Network supernatural drama series Charmed. She portrayed Cherry Darling in Planet Terror. Biography Born on September 5, 1973 to Terri and Daniel McGowan (of French and Irish origin, respectively), Rose Arianna McGowan is the second eldest of six siblings. She was raised within the Italian chapter of the Children of God, an extremist Christian cult. During the early 1980s, her family severed ties with the community and migrated to Eugene, Oregon, USA. Following the divorce of her parents, Rose relocated to Gig Harbor, Washington, to live with her grandmother. At age 14, McGowan was accused of drug use by a family friend and committed to rehabilitation. She has consistently maintained the decision was unjustified. Upon release, she spent a year without a home and was emancipated from her parents by the age of 15. Her early formal education included attendance at Roosevelt High School and Nova Alternative High School. Further education included qualifications as a licensed beauty operator. McGowan's career as an actor began with The Doom Generation (1995). Originally intended for Jordan Ladd, the character of Amy Blue was, coincidentally, awarded to McGowan by an associate of director Gregg Araki. For her performance, she was nominated at the 1995 Independent Spirit Awards for Best Debut Performance. Subsequently cast in Wes Craven's Scream (1996), she experienced further success when the project defied expectations to become one of the highest grossing films of the year. The innovative career of McGowan was overshadowed throughout much of the 1990s by her high-profile relationship with musician Brian Warner (aka Marilyn Manson). Strong performances in Going All the Way (1997), Lewis & Clark & George (1997), Southie (1998) and Jawbreaker (1999) were largely unseen by the general public. When the relationship ended between Rose and Manson in 2001, she remarked: "There is great love, but our lifestyle difference is, unfortunately, even greater". Rose continued to work solidly, appearing in a string of soft-sounding studio and independent films. Performances from this period included: a political activist in Showtime's The Killing Yard (2001) (TV), a grifter in Strange Hearts (2002) and a factory worker in "Stealing Bess" (aka Vacuums (2003)). She was re-introduced to the mainstream as Paige Matthews in Aaron Spelling's "Charmed" (1998), a popular television series for which she devoted five consecutive years. When "Charmed" finished its run in 2006, McGowan emerged in top form. Critics praised her efforts in Robert Rodriguez's Planet Terror (2007), and Quentin Tarantino's Death Proof (2007). In several interviews, McGowan has expressed a disdain for Hollywood, yet despite this she has maintained a strong work ethic. Her upcoming projects include an adaptation of Edgar Allan Poe's The Tell-Tale Heart (2012) and a romantic thriller titled Napa (2012). Filmography Rose McGowan filmography Trivia *Auditioned for the role of Lisa Rowe in "Girl, Interrupted", which eventually went to Angelina Jolie. *She won the role of Amy Blue in "The Doom Generation", after Jordan Ladd backed out. *Was engaged to Marilyn Manson. 1998-2001 *Modeled as a child. *Second oldest of six children. *She and Marilyn Manson announced that they were splitting up. Jan 2001 *Told Howard Stern that she broke up with Marilyn Manson because she tired of the rock and roll lifestyle he engaged in. When pressed further, she admitted that drug use was a big part of that lifestyle. 2001 *A tattoo of a woman on her right shoulder has been surgically removed. *October 2013, she marries artist, Davey Detail in Los Angeles. Planet Terror Gallery sideshot of Rose at LA premiere.jpg|L.A. premiere. Rob & Rose.jpg|Robert directs Rose. Rose with Rob.jpg|Robert directs Rose. Rose on set.jpg|Rose, on set. LA premiere R&R.jpg|Rose and Robert at the L.A. premiere. Shooting.jpg|On set... Rose at Madrid permiere.jpg|Rose at the Madrid premiere. Rose at premiere.jpg|Rose McGowan at the Grindhouse premiere. Rrl.jpg|Rose and Rosario. Sources Biography Trivia Category:Actor Category:Real World People